The Trip
by Lovino'sDiary
Summary: When Alfred visits one of the states, Michigan, things don't go quite as expected... Oneshot, rated T for language, VashxOC


_**This is a story about my OC, Megan, who's the embodiment of Michigan, my favorite state EVER. **_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

><p>"If I see another deer, so help me…" Alfred muttered, trying to regain the manliness card he had just lost with the loud, womanly yelp that had come from his mouth when his daughter, Michigan, had swerved to avoid two rather large deer, both of them being bucks.<p>

"If you don't like it, then why did you come?" Megan demanded, turning her dark-blue-almost-purple eyed gaze to her father. "Why is it so important that you come now?"

"I…" Alfred trailed off, glancing out the window to see the snow falling. "I just wanted to see you. You're my daughter."

"Whatever." Megan scoffed, turning her anger back to the street in time to swerve to avoid an orange cone. The roads were being fixed. Again. "Hasn't stopped you from forgetting me like you did to Uncle Mattie. Like everyone does to Uncle Mattie. Hell, even his stupid polar bear forgets him!"

"Not everyone forgets you." Alfred murmured, thinking of the nation who had been watching his daughter when he dragged her along to a few World Meetings. Said nation, Switzerland, and been watching her intently, waiting for her gaze to wander across his, but she never looked up from her doodles.

"Really?" She demanded, stopping the car at the end of a long gravel driveway, and turned to face her father. "Name one person, nation or state alike, who hasn't forgotten me."

"Vash." The moment he uttered that name, Megan's cheeks were suddenly dusted pink, and not from the cold, though she pretended that was what it was; because Megan Jones was not crushing on the nation her father mentioned.

Right…?

"Shut up and drink your pop, old man." Megan muttered, shoving a clear drink into her father's hands.

"Pop?" He blinked at her in confusion, not following. "This is soda."

"It is not!" Megan groaned, finally pulling into the driveway. Snow was piling on the roof of the carport, making Megan nervous, so she parked beside it. Her father finally saw what she was wearing; a worn green sweatshirt and a pair of tattered blue jeans. She had to be freezing, but when she opened the car door, she didn't seem affected, unlike Alfred, who cringed into his door, which happened to fly open as his elbow hit the handle. He landed in the snow, and shot up like a monkey on crack, only to run to Megan's ancient farmhouse and fling the door open… as it crashed to the floor.

"Why…?" Alfred stared at the door knob in his hand (it had come off the old door) as if it was a freakish monster.

"Too much neglect." Megan sighed, and grabbed Alfred's wrist. "I need a drink. Come on."

Alfred looked up at his daughter and blinked. She looked so worn out, with her dull eyes and light brown hair lying flat against her head as if even it gave up on everything.

"Since when did you start drinking?" Alfred asked, dumbstruck, as his daughter led him back to the car.

He received no answer, and for once, he was glad.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to Michigan just to go meet up with Megan!" Vash snapped at his younger sister, who just smiled knowingly, and handed him a plane ticket. "Lili, I'm not going!"<p>

"Why not?" She looked genuinely confused. "I see the way you look at her, and it's not like you're getting any younger."

"I'm not getting any older either." Vash pointed out, handing the ticket back to her, though Lili refused to take it back. "Lili…"

"Come on Vash…" Lili tried on her puppy-dog face, green eyes sparkling, lip jutted out in a pout. Vash blinked his matching jade eyes at her, before relenting. "Yay! Thank you big bruder!"

"Yeah, whatever." He sighed, not liking her match-making plan one bit.

* * *

><p>"You're drunk." Alfred pointed out to his daughter, who was currently in an arm wrestling match with a much larger, much more muscled man… And she was winning.<p>

"Yep!" Megan defeated the man, and flashed a toothy grin at Alfred, looking much more at ease now that she had a few drinks in her—five to be exact—and had proven she could hold her liquor quite well.

"I think we should go home." Alfred sighed. He hadn't drunk one bit, deciding, for once, to act responsible. Since he got to Michigan, he wasn't himself.

"I don't want to go home." Megan shot back, her new opponent taking a seat across from her.

"I think you should listen to your father Megan." The last person Alfred wanted there at the moment said behind him, and Megan's eyes darted over to see Vash. He had a small, unnatural smile—unnatural for the simple fact that he was smiling—on his lips, and Megan lost to the man standing in front of her.

"Fuck!" She snapped, jumping to her feet. A small necklace came out of her sweatshirt, and upon closer inspection, it was found to be a small wooden cross. "You made me lose, Switzy!"

"Switzy?" Vash raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. "You never talk to me, and you call me Switzy?"

"Yeah. What's it to you, eh?" She asked, not noticing that she was beginning to sound like her uncle.

Vash held his hands up, and backed up a few feet. It looked oddly like surrender. Megan's lips turned up in the beginnings of a smirk.

She snorted. "Scared of me Switzy?"

"Not at all." He narrowed his eyes. His face reddened a bit in anger. "Stop calling me that."

"Or what, Switzy, you'll nuke me?" Megan stuck her tongue out, the alcohol turning her annoyingly child-like.

"Vash." Alfred said, warning in his tone. "Don't even respond to that."

"I won't nuke you, but I sure as hell will shoot you!" Vash growled, his anger getting the better of him. It wasn't his fault she was being stupid and childish and adorable and-

Wait, he did NOT just think that.

So much for neutrality.

Megan glared at Vash, before stalking out of the bar, Alfred on her tail.

"Meg-"

"Shut up Dad." She seemed far more sober as she stalled her way over to the truck. "Just shut up."

He happily obliged.

* * *

><p>Megan woke up feeling like crap.<p>

She also woke up LOOKING like crap. When she looked in the mirror, after grudgingly getting out of bed, she was wearing a white button-up shirt stolen from her dad and no shorts, and her hair was sticking up every which way. Her eyes were dull, underlined by tired bags.

Yes, Megan definitely looked like shit.

"Megan!" Alfred's loud voice made Megan's head hurt like it had never before hurt. Well, except for that one time... At Francis's party. But Megan tried not to remember that night. "Megan, come down here!"

"No!" Megan climbed back in bed and pulled her grey fuzzy blanket over her head.

Someone knocked at her door, making her head hurt with each incessant pounding.

"Dad, I swear to god!" Megan threw her door open to see Vash standing before her, a faint blush tainting his cheeks. "Oh."

She desperately wished she was wearing something less revealing (she picked the worst day to wear My Little Pony underwear...) as she pulled at the bottom of the shirt, too prideful to put something else on.

"I uh, wanted to..." Vash tried to avert his gaze, wishing he could stop staring. "I wanted to just..."

"Having issues?" The corners of Megan's lips tilted up in a smile despite herself. "Come on Switzy, spit it out."

Vash blinked at Megan. "What?" There was an underlying tone of restrained anger. She wondered why he wasn't just taking his anger out on her like he did to everyone but his little sister. Megan's first thought was that he was upset and needed comforting.

"Vash, what's wrong?" Megan asked, taking a small step forward.

"Wha-there's nothing... There's nothing wrong!" Vash mumbled, backing up. After a second he realized it was like he was surrendering, and he took a step forward, only to trip over his own feet. He fell forward, taking Megan down with him, and they crashed to the floor.

"Uhm, that wasn't supposed to happen, right?" Megan asked, blinking up into Vash's green eyes.

Vash was silent for a moment, before leaning down. Megan didn't get a chance to react as warm lips pressed against her own. At first, she was shocked, but after a moment she kissed him back.

"Megan!" Alfred called down the hall, seeing his daughter in a very _inappropriate _outfit, being kissed by Switzerland. "Megan, you need to co-"

He was cut off by Megan kicking her door shut, and he blinked in shock.

"Now… where were we?" Megan asked, smiling down at a breathless Vash, who grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Here." He said softly, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel like Vash is a little OOC here, but I think that's okay...<strong>_

_**Review? ;3**_


End file.
